topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Duke Drago
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Grand Duke Classification: Greater Noble, Vampire Threat level: Celestial Age: Likely Over 10,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons. Drago's Regen allows him to heal from his Fount of Life severed by a Full Vampire Mode D), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it. Drago's Kiss of Nobility even works on other Nobles as if they are human despite the fact that Nobles, if drained of their blood by other Nobles, don't turn into servants of Nobility but die in most cases), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket realities and was stated to be a Pro at controlling them), Air Manipulation (Just by inhaling, he can create a wind which can suck up anything in his mouth), Healing (Can heal others even if their Fount of Life has been severed), Curse Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Via the Blue Blood which is a sword instilled with the souls of the failed and slain experiments and created by the Sacred Ancestor. When touched or hit by Blueblood, the opponent is cursed by the wrath and hatred of the trapped souls which drains life and blood from every single pore of the opponent. Moreover, wounds don't even heal when cut by Blue Blood such as in the case of D who can heal himself even after getting his Fount of Life severed), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Conceptual Attack (Type 4), Death Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, & 11), Resistance Negation (Was able to fight a Full Vampire Mode Vol 24 D and was unaffected by his attacks including Miracle Bloodlight which negates regeneration, immortality and resistances), Poison Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Gorshin's Blood Beads which is so toxic that it not only melts flesh and innards, but it also affected D who had layers of resistances to poisons and toxins) Physical strength: At least Universal Level (Was powerful enough to fight a Full Vampire Mode Vol 24 D without getting beaten or stomped) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe+ (Was able to fight a Full Vampire Mode Vol 24 D and even gave him a near fatal injury thereby making Drago superior to the likes of Duke Gilzen, Toma, Viscount Kraken, Lawrence Valcua, and many others. Xeno Gorshin even commented that Drago's aura emits the same power as D's) Durability: At least Universe+ (Was able to fight a Full Vampire Mode Vol 24 D and was stated to have a power equal to him by Gorshin) Speed: At least FTLx, Possibly Infinite (Was able to react to a Full Vampire Mode Vol 24 D and even managed to injure him) Intelligence: At least Hypergenius (Comparable to other Greater Nobles and has even developed and constructed highly sophisticated and advanced Noble technologies) Stamina: Likely Nigh-Limitless Range: Melee Weakness: Holy Cross and Garlic can heavily weaken him as well as getting staked through the heart or getting beheaded will kill him Standard equipment: Blue Blood Sword Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Light novel Category:Antagonist Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Threat level Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Infinite speeds Category:Current Threat level: Celestial